Lessons From A Dead Girl
by taylorcullenforever
Summary: Crystal and Bella are sisters. They are two peas in a bod. Bella's happy until she runs into an old family friend, who messed her up. In an attempt to forget she finds herself in a relationship with Edward Cullen. Until Crystal does something horrible
1. Run To You

This is another new story. More of a Bella and Edward story along with an entirely different storied combined to it! :D

Summary: _Lessons From A Dead Girl__ -- **All Human, AU, AH...** "Still, it was much easier not to believe in something when it was not actually looking directly at you and saying your name." -Neil Gaiman Bella and her sister, Crystal, are like two peas in a bod. They love each other beyond anything else. Bella seems happy and normal until she runs into an old family friend from her childhood, who messed her up. In an attempt to forget, she struggles to stay away from her friend, throwing herself into the arms of a guy she meets at a party, Edward who happens to be dating Crystal. When Bella starts remembering all those times in the closet when she was eight, she can no longer take it. Wondering if maybe it all means something._

This is in fact a Bella and Edward story!!!

* * *

1

**Lessons From A Dead Girl**

**Chapter One: **

**Run To You**

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**NOW**

_When I look into your eyes_

_It's a world I can't believe_

_I can see my destiny_

_To be like you_

_Whispering fingertips _

_Leave your fingerprints _

_All over everything_

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**Bella**

The night led me out onto the patio, feet stomping across cold concrete. The moon shone, making me feel small and insignificant. Dew covered the ground, catching my eye with the light that spilled down from the orb in the sky. My sister, Crystal, was out on a date with Edward Cullen while I stayed home with no one to hang with. My sister was only eight months older than me. However, she was tall, a whopping 5'10. With blonde hair, black eyes, small breasts, not too many curves, and small lips. Leaving me 5'4, brown hair, brown eyes, big enough breasts (big enough to catch the attention of the guys at my school), lush curves, and ample lips.

Crystal was the school cheerleading captain, her skinny figure perfect for the outfits and her blonde hair just adding to her role. Edward Cullen, oddly, was the boy everyone wanted. He was a serious bad boy who pulled the fire alarm and smoked weed behind the bleachers in the gym. Which left me with one question: why the hell was my sister dating him?

She was never one for doing anything wrong, let alone _bad_!

A car sped against the curb, pulling up beside our backyard fence. I was certain it was Edward and Crystal back from their fucking awesome date! Heavy on the sarcasm. I froze where I was, sitting down on the hammock hanging from the two trees in our backyard. It swung under me, creaking lightly. With my body situated a certain way, hands gripping the sides, I can barely make-out Crystal's desperate voice.

Is she breaking up with him? I lean forward, hoping to catch more of what they're saying.

"Don't do this, you know I can't." I try my best not to snicker, as Crystal pleads more. The only thing wrong is I don't hear Edward's voice. The ironic thing is when Crystal got tangled with Edward she knew exactly who she was messing with. She knew how he rolled—all the names of the girls he'd slept with.

A few moments later I heard the car door slam, followed with the click of high heels. My throat tightened quickly, panic flooding my system at the thought of what would happen if she found me listening in on a private moment.

I was slinking through the living room when I heard the patio door slam closed angrily. Crystal not caring that our parents were sleeping. My feet spun into a sprint as my heart stopped and restarted. Once I found myself through my bedroom door, I shoved myself into my bed. She was going to come in here like she always did.

The last time she'd come into my bedroom, this late at night, her eyes had been bloodshot from crying. The topic of heart-break being from dumping her recent boyfriend.

The door finally cracked open, light from the hallway nightlight (for those of us who don't want to trip while taking a midnight leak) blinding me. Her sniffles made me sympathetic, her heavy steps reminding me that she was, in fact, my sister.

"Are you awake, Bella?" Her voice trembles. Muted. I snake my way out from under the covers. She sits on my bed, one hand folded gently in her lap. The other covering her mouth slightly. She smiles when my eyes land on her. Arms reached out, I fold her frame into my embrace the best I can.

"What happened?" I ask, knowing she wasn't upset over nothing. The last thing she happened to become upset over was her last boyfriend kissing her with his eyes open. Obviously something better was over her shoulder.

"I can't do it!" She wails, eyes hidden by the splayed fingers of her left hand. I sigh.

"What are you talking about?" I ask, hands smoothing her hair back from her face.

"I tried tonight. Like really tried, even going so far as to break my one rule!" While my sister is sobbing again, I re-run her words. She broke her one rule, which pretty much gave her away. Sex. Ahh, an Edward Cullen best.

"Edward asked you to have sex with him?" I asked, biting my tongue to hold in the giggles. Of course he asked her to have sex with him and of course she couldn't do it. Was Crystal blind or something? Sex scared the shit out of her—mostly the intimate nature of the act that really got to her. With the way she was crying she must have assumed she could _really_ do it.

"Yeah! And when he got on top—" I put my hand up. She stares blankly at me as I lay us down on my bed. Her feet kick the air till her shoes clatter to the floor. We lay next to each other, breathing in silence.

"Start from the beginning." I tell her.

"Ooh, Bella." She sobs, rolling towards me till she could fully burry her face in my neck. For the next five hours I listened to her story and soothed her. Playing my role as younger sister. When Crystal was finally asleep, I stared at the blackness. Desperate to keep Edward Cullen off my mind.

* * *

This chapter is short but the next one should be longer!

REVIEW and let me know what you think so far. Review if you think Edward should eventually end up with Bella *giggles* Can't deny B/E!

-taylorcullenforever


	2. The End

Hi, Everyone.

I Am Done Writing Fanfiction Stories Or Beta(ing). For Good.

I Found What I Was Looking For.

**I'm In Love.**

So I'm Giving Up Fanfiction.

It Was Great While It Lasted.

Bye

:)

-Taylor


End file.
